Only War Makes Them Live
by JudeMemphisBailey
Summary: When Clay and Quinn's daughter, Max goes missing, their once quiet, normal life starts to spiral out of control. Blood is found, people are accused, and secrets are revealed. Will Max come home safely? Read more to find out. FUTURE*FIC
1. Fear Is A Man In The Dark

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**This is my first story and I'm still working hard on it**. **I hope you all enjoy the first chapter. Here is what you need to know:**

**Quinn got pregnant when she was 17 with Clay. So Clay has been around since high school. Quinn and Clay are both 31, their daughter is 14 and the present time is 2017. The shooting of Quinn and Clay didn't happen. Couples are Haley/Nathan, Brooke/Julian, Lucas/Peyton. They way it should be. Haley still got pregnant in high school as well. I'm not sure how much older Quinn is than Haley, but I'm gonna go with 4 years and just say that Jamie is 10 in the story. You're more than welcome to correct me if I'm wrong. I can find a way to try and fix it as I go along. So, history has changed a little, just bare with me. If you get confused or notice a mistake or error, please let me know! **

**Thank you,**

**-Jude  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Fear Is A Man In The Dark  
**

Growing up until now was a breeze, now that I'm thinking about it. I was born into luxury. My Father is famous sports agent, and my Mother, a world-renowned photographer. My Aunt Haley travels the world playing music for her fans and my Uncle Nathan shoots hoops for a living. My Aunt Brooke designs clothes for the most respected of clients and my Uncle Julian makes movies. I can't even count on all of my fingers and toes of how many spectacular things I've seen in my 14 years of living. I traveled to Europe with my Mother for a month and watched her take pictures of so many beautiful landmarks, buildings, and nature. I've seen my Aunt Haley perform in L.A., New York, even Hawaii, in front of thousands of screaming fans. I've watched my Uncle Nathan slam dunk into the final seconds of a championship victory. I've watched the models of New York Fashion Week walk down the runway in my Aunt Brooke's clothing she designed with her own bare hands. I've met countless celebrities and have witnessed a handful of my Uncle Julian's movie premiers.

All of these things that are running through my mind have no relation to what is going on around me at this moment in time. I shouldn't be thinking about this. I need to snap out of this, I need to be smart, I need to get myself out of this situation, or else I'm done for. Missing. Finished. Or even worse, dead.

There are so many reasons why those thoughts went through my mind, but I feel as if I can only tell you one. Fear. Fear is a mind-killer. Fear is a man in the dark, and _you_ know he's there, but only _he_ can see you. He, who seeks, shall find only if one is in fear. How did this happen? All I want is to be 5 years old again. Mom would snuggle with me in my bed and read me a story, and my Dad would come in soon after, kiss my cheek and they would both tuck me in. Now that can't happen, because they don't know where I am. I don't know if they ever will.

**May 12th, 2017**

**3 Weeks Earlier**

I climb outside my window sitting on the ledge I dangle my feet as the tip of my toes touch the hard, sandy roof. Where I am, is pretty much the greatest view in the whole house. My parents don't like that I sit on the outside of it because they think I'm stupid enough to let myself drop 2 stories.

I watched and observed almost everyday on that windowsill. So far, I've only made two observations. The first one being new movers across the street and the second one being my Dad pulling into the driveway, getting out of the car and grabbing the newspaper.

"Max Avery Evans, your Mother is gonna kick your ass if she sees you dangling outside that window!" My Father yelled.

"Well... she can just kiss it instead! And I'm not dangling, I'm sitting securely! Did you bring me donuts!" I yelled back down to him as he still stood in the drive way, staring up at me as he squints towards the sun.

"No, my lady, you get to eat cereal today. Your Mom said no more donuts this week, so you better get downstairs and eat quick or you're gonna be late for school." He yelled and then continued back into the house.

I take one more quick glance to the house across the street. There's a big truck in the driveway with men unloading furniture. I mostly try and look to see if there are any children running around, but it seems as though there is none in sight. However, there is a man. He looks as if he's in his early thirties. I guess it's just him moving into that big, old house.

I change into my school clothes, brush my teeth, and pretty run down the stairs.

"You would think by the way she runs down those stairs, that there would be at least two more kids following behind her… or a heard of elephants." My Mother said to my Father, while acknowledging me.

"Morning, Mama." I spoke softly as I walked towards the fridge and she came up behind me, kissing the back of my head.

"Morning, sweetheart. How'd you sleep?" My Mother asked, looking at me with her curious, bright eyes.

"Better than the other night." I said, in a groggy voice.

"Don't forget, your Dad is picking you up after school and he's taking you to Dr. Scheel's." My Mom spoke.

When I turned 6, I was diagnosed with insomnia. I was never, ever tired. My Mom would always read me countless books and I would pretend to fall asleep so she would stop reading, but really, I was never asleep. Once they would go to bed, I would get out of mine and clean my room, or go downstairs and get a glass of water. I would try laying back down and I would squeeze my eyes as tight as I could, but the only thing that managed to do was give me a headache, so then I would just climb into my Mom and Dad's bed and wedge my way in between them. One day when I was in school, the teacher had called my Mom to let her know that I wasn't paying attention or interacting with the kids like I used to. The teacher tried to tell my Mom and Dad that I was depressed, but they couldn't believe that their 6 year old daughter, who has lived such a wonderful life, would be depressed. Well, they ended up scheduling me an appointment with a sleep psychologist and that's when I was diagnosed with insomnia. So now, I have to go to my therapist three times a week and do these lame relaxation techniques like, diaphragmatic breathing, progressive muscle relaxation, and visual imagery, which is what I'm suppose use when I'm going to sleep. Some days it helps, other days it's useless.

"Man, do I have to? I hate doing those breathing exercises. I sound and not to mention, look like an idiot." I complained.

"Wow, you sure are 14." My Dad responded back in a smart-mouthed tone.

"Shut up, Dad, I'm serious. I don't want to do it anymore. I just want to be able to sleep like a normal human being. I've been going to these stupid appointments since I was 6 years old and they've barely helped." I exclaimed. I rarely ever yelled towards my parents, but I've been so stressed out lately with just about everything. My Dad looked at my Mom with a serious look on his face and she walked up towards me, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Alright, let's negotiate. When's your last day of school?" She asked.

"Ummm May 20th... why?" I asked confused.

"How about on May 20th, we end the sessions? Deal?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Sounds good to me." I said while smiling. I continued to sit down at the table, inhaling my cereal and of course interrogating my Mom and my Dad like I always did.

"So... have you guys met the new guy across the street yet?" I asked.

"Nope, maybe I should I bake a cake?" My Mom spoke in all seriousness. My Dad tried to hold in his laugh, however, I wasn't as talented as he was.

"Mom, you're kidding right?" I said trying not to laugh anymore than I already was.

"What? Are my cakes that bad, Max?" She asked so innocently.

"Well, Mom, let's just say that baking isn't your best skill. Let's save the guy a trip to bathroom and maybe just buy him something from the bakery." I spoke with a sour face. I felt bad, but someone had to let her know that her baking usually turned out burnt, crunchy and dry. It was enough to make you want to vomit.

Of course, my Father stays quiet in the background and let's me do all the talking.

"Fine." My Mom spoke as if she were five years old.

"But… if it's any consolation, this cereal is like… the best." I spoke sarcastically.

She gave me the death stare while walking towards me and grabbed my bowl.

"Hey, I'm not done." I shouted.

"You are now. Get your butt to school." She spoke while putting my dish in the sink.

I grab my back pack and walk towards my Dad and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for the back-up, butthead." I said.

"Have a good day at school pretty kid." He said, while smiling.

"Yeah, have a good day, Max." My Mom shouted towards the door.

"Bye, love you guys." I yelled and then shut the front door and headed to my bus stop.

* * *

I walked to my usual, lone bus stop and waited. Then I waited a little more. My bus stop wait mostly consisted of me pacing back and forth, jumping over cracks, sitting down and pulling out the grass, and then pulling out the iPod for a jam session. But, today was different because today I talked to a man. It was the guy who was moving in across the street. As I saw him walk over, I stood up from the ground, dusting my self off.

"Hi, welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Max Evans." I said, putting my hand out. He shook it back.

"Nice to meet you, Max Evans, I'm John Ryan. I've got a daughter about your age and I haven't enrolled her into school yet. What school do you go to?" He asked politely.

"Well, I'm in 8th grade at Tree Hill Elementary School, but, school is out for the summer in 7 days, so you might want to wait to enroll her in the Fall. She can just be lucky and start her summer early. That's if you're a cool Dad." I said jokingly. His eyes somewhat glazed over for a second, which kind of freaked me out, but then he smiled.

"You know what? You're right, Summer is just around the corner. I don't know what I'm thinking." He said, scratching his head.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Max. I'll let you get on to school." He said about to turn around and walk away, but I stopped him.

"Hey, what's your daughter's name?" I asked out of curiosity. It seemed as though he was stalling. Almost as if he forgot his own kid's name.

"Annie. Her names' Annie." He spoke of her name gently, like he really cared about her.

"Well, John Ryan, if Annie ever wants to come over and hang out, I live in that house right there." I said to him, pointing to my house across the street.

"Well, she's staying at her Mother's until I get this place all fixed up and get us moved in, but thank you, Max. Annie would have, I mean would probably love to come over. She always has a hard time making new friends. You seem like a good one to have." He smiled, putting his sunglasses over his eyes and walked back up to his house.

"Thanks." I muttered.

Once the conversation ended, my bus arrived and off to school I went. John Ryan seemed like a nice man, but there was something odd about him. Something didn't feel right when we were talking. He seemed as though he were sad, the whole time we spoke about his daughter. Maybe he doesn't see her much since she's at her Mom's house. He probably just misses her, I guess. I don't know, either way, I hope I get to hang out with Annie soon.

* * *

**Annnnnd that would be chapter 1. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll try and make chapter 2 a little longer. I know you guys are dying to know who this John Ryan guy is aren't you! You'll find out soon enough! :)**

**Thanks,**

**-Jude  
**


	2. Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Alright, here is Chapter 2. I know it's going kind of slow, but I promise everything will be explained soon. I'm just trying to get a good build up, plus I'm still thinking of ideas. Please read and give me reviews! Please, please, please and thank you!**

**-Jude  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**"Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls"**

**May 26th, 2017**

**Quinn**

Max learned to walk when she was nine months old. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw my little girl put one foot in front of the other. I remember yelling for Clay to come into the room to see it, but as soon as he ran in, she hit the ground and started crying. I think Clay almost cried too.

I lie in bed and wonder how I managed to raise such a beautiful, intelligent, and well-mannered young girl, but then I remember. _Clay. _I'm thankful for him every single day of my life. I got pregnant at such a young age, and to be honest, I didn't think he was ready to be a Father, but I was wrong. The minute Max came into this world and into her Father's arms I could see it in his eyes that he was ready for this.

I hear a sound coming from Max's room, so I get out of bed slowly to investigate. I look at the alarm clock; it's 2:15am and most likely she's on her lap top, reading, or cleaning her room. I walk as silent as I could trying not to wake Clay. When I get to her room, I quietly open the door. _Cleaning._ I figured it had to be one of the three.

"So… what's your bed time today?" I ask.

"Well, I'd say 3am, but I've gotten so into this deep cleaning of my room, that I may have to push off sleep another hour." If she were talking to someone she just met, they would laugh, but she was serious. _Dead serious_.

"Alright, get off the chair, and give me that duster." I said as I walk towards her with my hand out. She doesn't look too happy.

"Mom, please. Let me just do this." She argued.

"Give it. Now!" I said sternly. She surrendered and handed me the duster and hopped down from the chair. This is a nightly routine _for the most part_ so she knows exactly what's got to happen now.

She pulls the blankets down on her bed and plops in it, her face smashing into the pillow.

"I don't know if you heard, but I don't know how to sleep." She said in a pathetically muzzled voice, due to her face in the pillow. I sit down on the bed.

"Come on, scoot." I said pushing her body closer to the other side so I could fit.

She lifts the covers and I maneuver myself and get situated. Both of us lying on our backs, we take a deep breath at the same time, practically in unison.

"What do you want to do?" I ask.

"I want to go to Alaska." She says quietly.

"Do I get to come?" I ask.

"Yes." She says.

"Well, what will we do when we get there?" I ask inquisitively.

"Whale watch." She says.

"Whale watch?" I question.

"Yeah, you know… whale watching. It's really cool. You go on a cruise ship in the summer time and… well, you watch whales. It's simple as that." She smartly speaks.

"Why, the summer time?" I ask. I don't ask because I don't know. I ask because this is what we do every night. I ask questions and she answers them and then eventually she falls asleep.

"Because that's when they're migrating north to the Atlantic Ocean." This is probably one of the least entertaining conversations we've had. I turn on my side, my face gazing at hers.

"You know… you're a pretty smart kid, Max Evans." I said cracking a smile while softly grazing her cheek with my hand.

"I know. I get it from Dad." She said smiling, trying hard not laugh.

"No, you get your brains from your Aunt Haley. You remind me so much of her. You're just like how she was growing up. Always reading, doing well in school, you do what you're told. You're just a good kid, Max. Sometimes I wonder if you're really mine." I said with a smile looking into her eyes.

"Well, I gotta admit, it would be pretty cool if my Mom was a famous musical artist…" She paused and stared at me knowing I was giving her the "evil mom glare" as she and Clay call it.

"…But, It wouldn't be cool if you were gone all the time. I kinda need you around for times like these." She spoke so softly and so sincere.

"Good." I said.

Max curled up and moved her body closer to mine, resting her head on my chest. I put my arms around her and kissed her forehead gently. The silence consumed us for a matter of ten seconds tops.

"I wish I could sleep." Max said in a slow, sleepy voice as her eyes drifted in and out.

"Me too, baby." I said as I turned off her light on the night stand.

"Goodnight." I simply spoke.

"Night."

With that, her eyes officially closed and she was asleep, as was I.

* * *

I woke up early the next day. I slowly got out of bed, trying not to wake Max, but it was pointless because she's the lightest sleeper that has ever walked this earth. She rolled over, her eyes squinty, she began to rub them and yawn.

"What time is it?" She spoke in a tired, worn out voice.

"9:30 in the morning, kid. Go back to bed, it's summer time." I spoke quietly.

"Well, I think later I'm gonna go across the street and see if Mr. Ryan's daughter, Annie wants to hang out. She's probably back from her Mom's by now." Max said. I was somewhat confused to who she was even talking about.

"Mr. Ryan? Who's Mr. Ryan?" I ask.

"The guy that moved in across the street. He came up to me last week and we talked for a little bit." Max said.

"What did he say to you?" I pry.

"He said he has a daughter and he wanted to know what school I went to so he can enroll her this fall." She said.

"And his daughter is Annie?" I assume.

"Yep, he said Annie has trouble making new friends and he said I seemed like a good one to have, so I think I'm gonna go over there and see if she wants to hang out." Max said. She seemed genuinely excited to meet this girl and make a new friend.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go for a jog. Your Dad is outside working on the lawn mower." I said with a laugh following.

"Oh, God, that's gotta be a funny site. Don't we have someone to do that for us?" She asks.

"I think your Dad is trying to impress all the neighbors. But, I'm gonna head out, I'll be back in about an hour. Have fun with Annie, love you." I said walking out of her room.

"I will, love you too." She shouted down the hall.

* * *

I change into my running gear and head down the stairs and walk out the front door. Now, I've got to admit, seeing my husband shirtless and working on the lawn mower was pretty hot.

"Well, would you look at my handy man." I said, putting my arms around him and giving him a kiss. He smiles and my face changes from totally turned on to totally turned off.

"Ew, you are so sweaty! I'm going for a run, Max just woke up." I said covering my eyes from the sun.

"You look hot in those shorts." Clay said putting his arms around my waist, now returning the kiss.

"Thanks, but I gotta go. Keep an eye on Max, she wants to go across the street to the new neighbors. Apparently he has a daughter named Annie, she's pretty excited about it." I spoke while running backwards, putting my ipod ear buds in my ears.

"Alright, I will. Have a good run, love you." Clay spoke.

"Love you too." I begin to sprint down the sidewalk, turning the corner, I disappear into the neighborhood.

* * *

**Clay**

I don't know anything about lawn mowers. I seriously couldn't tell anybody a damn thing about them. To be honest, I'm just trying to impress the neighbors. Just because I'm a sports agent, all they seem to think I know how to do is talk about sports. My face lights up when I see Max walk out the front door.

"Morning, bug." I said, calling her by her nick name.

"Morning, Daddy. Mom told me you'd be out here working on the lawn mower. And I've gotta say… you're out of your league." She said, patting my sweaty shoulder. Making a face, she wipes her hand off and hands me a big glass of water. My eyes light up at the glass as if I've been stranded in the desert for a year.

"Ahh, thanks kid, you're gonna make a great wife someday, but yeah… I think you're right, I'm totally out of my league. Hey, listen, whenever your Mom gets back, I was thinking we could go into town and get some ice cream or something." I said giving up on the lawn mower and just started thinking about something fun to do on this scorcher of a day.

"Or how about get a puppy?" Max said with a huge grin across her face.

"We can look for now, but you know I'd have to talk to your Mom about that." I said watching my daughter's face go from excited to not so excited very quickly.

"Fine, but, I'm gonna go across the street and see if Annie is home from her Mom's yet. If she is can she come with?" Max asks with a sparkle in her eye. It's so hard to say no to a face like hers.

"Of course, and if her Dad's home, ask him if he knows anything about lawn mowers, I could use a little help out here." I said while wiping the dripping sweat off my forehead.

"Will do, Pop, I'll be back soon." I watch her walk across the street and up the drive way to the new neighbor's house. She knocks on the door and waits, but finally a man comes to the door. That must be the Dad. They talk for maybe a total of three minutes and I'm assuming Max asked if he knew anything about lawn mowers because they started walking this way.

"Hi there." I wave my hand out to the man. He returned the wave and Max came and stood by my side.

"Today's your lucky day, Dad. He said he knows quite a bit about lawn mowers." Max exclaimed.

"Hi, I'm John Ryan. Let's take a look at what we got." The man said, hunching over a bit. He had his sunglasses on, but I couldn't help but think I knew this man.

"I'm Clayton Evans, nice to meet you. Can you diagnose this poor guy?" I ask, flipping that lawn mower over, clearly showing that it's missing a blade.

"Ouch. Where's the blade?" He asks curiously.

"Well, I was cutting the grass and it came loose and shot out somewhere in the yard. I tried looking high and low for it, but I can't find it. I guess whenever it shot out, it broke the bolt off up inside the shaft it goes into. How do I fix something like that?" I explain.

"Well, you can use an easy-out to remove the broken bolt, but it's better to just remove the engine and take it to a machine shop and have them remove it for you. They have better tools and more experience dealing with things like this. I would say I could do it for you, but like I said, they have better tools." He explained to me while shifting his sunglasses around. I don't know what it was about this guy, but something didn't seem right. He seemed like a nice guy, I mean he just pretty much diagnosed my lawn mower like I asked him to, but I don't know, something is off.

"Wow, thank you very much, I'll be sure to take this in." I said, putting my hand out to shake his. He returned the shake and then I turned to Max and looked back at John.

"Annie isn't home?" I ask. Max shook her head and then John spoke.

"Nope, she's still with her Mom. I'm trying to get her room fixed up. I don't want her coming here and having to sleep on the couch, you know what I mean?" He said.

"Yeah, it makes sense." I said.

"I'm gonna go inside and get something to drink. Do you need anything to drink, John?" Max asks.

"No, but thank you, Max." As soon as Max walked inside, Quinn came to a slow jog in the driveway and stopped.

"Hello, who's this?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn, this is John Ryan, he lives across the street. John, this is my wife, Quinn." I introduce them and they shake hands. Quinn was talking through her breaths, which usually means she had a good run.

"Oh, Annie's Dad. Nice to meet you, Max was talking about hanging with her today." Quinn mentioned.

"Yeah, she's still staying with her Mom." He said.

"Oh, well that's too bad, maybe next time. I see you've given up on the lawn mower, huh, Clay?" Quinn asks.

"Yep, had to rely on John, but thanks to him, I'm taking it to the shop first thing tomorrow morning.

"Well, good. Thanks for helping out John. We're having a little party Saturday night, you're more than welcome to stop by, have some food, drink some beers." Quinn offered.

"Hmm… well, thank you, I'll have to think about it." John spoke. I kept staring at him. He reminded me of someone. I swear I felt like I knew this guy.

"I'm sorry, odd question, but have we met before? I just feel like I know you. Maybe you just look like someone I know." I ask.

"No sir, I'm sorry, I don't think so. I'm straight out of Austin, Texas." He said.

"Yeah, never been there." I said.

"Well, I hate to cut it short, but I gotta get goin, glad I could help. Thanks for the invite, I'll let you know by Friday if I can make it or not." He waves and then walks off.

"No problem, see ya around." I said and then I turned to Quinn.

"How was your run?" I ask.

"Successful." She spoke, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"I'm gonna go inside now, and so should you. We're both sweaty and stinky." Quinn said walking inside the house. As we both head inside, Max is sitting on the computer.

"What are you looking at?" Quinn asks.

"Puppies. Dad said we're gonna go into town and get some ice cream and he said I can look at puppies." Max said with a large smile.

"Oh he did, did he?" Quinn said turning towards me, giving me the "evil mom/wife glare" as me and Max call it.

"Mom, all Dad said was that we could _look, _not _purchase_." Max said with disappointment in her voice.

"Well, I'll think about it." Quinn said.

"You will! Thank you!" Max jumped up from the computer chair to hug her Mother. I just stand back and gaze at my two favorite girls.

Max deserved to have something else in this house besides us. Five years ago, there were four of us. We had a son, Charlie. He was three when he left this world behind. I blame myself for what happened, but my self and others finally convinced me that there was nothing I could have done to save my little boy. **_Nothing._**

* * *

**Alright, that's it for Chapter 2. I promise I'll get some Nathan/Haley and Brooke/Julian in the story as soon as I come up with a good story line to throw them in. I would assume whenever they have the party on Saturday would be a good time to have them appear in the story. I really hope you guys are liking this story. Like I said, please leave me reviews! It's been up for a week and I've only got 1 review :( But, my frown will totally flip if I get at least 4. Haha! **

**Thanks again guys,**

**-Jude  
**


	3. Our Son, The Dead One

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Alright, Chapter 3 is here. It's much longer and very detailed. I feel like I got kind of lazy towards then end though because I just wanted to hurry up and publish it. This chapter definitely informs you on Clay and Quinn's son, Charlie. The explanation of his death won't happen for awhile, so I'm gonna leave you guys guessing. I really hope you guys enjoy it!

**Oreo-PeanutButter-Macaroni-** Thanks for following this story. I know exactly what you mean about not getting so many reviews due to the lack of Quinn/Clay stories. As well as people not being interested in reading them. I, at first was not a fan of them, but I noticed that no one has really written anything epic about the two and I figured I would because, well, I like writing epic stories. Thanks again!

**Warning: Chapter 3 contains very sappy, emotional content. Why wouldn't it? But, also a very cute surprise!**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**"Our Son, the Dead One"**

**Clay**

Saturdays were our days to relax and have good times with friends and family. After Charlie flew away from this life, Quinn decided that it would be a good idea for us to be around all of our friends and family and just enjoy ourselves instead of grieving for the loss of our boy. However, I still grieve for my son every single day of my ever long life and I know Quinn does to. When people tell you that _it gets better, _they're only lying to your face. You want to believe that it gets better, but the truth is, you grow an outer shell of numbness. At first you want to cry all the time, then it's the breaking of things, then its pure sorrow, and then one day out of nowhere, you just stop. You stop crying, you stop breaking things, you stop feeling sorrowful, and you stop going into your long gone child's room to sit and breathe in the air. You just stop.

Today feels different though. As I walk past the always closed, pale, white door, I stop in my tracks. I put my hand on the door and close my eyes, trying to convince my self to step back and walk away from such a depressing place, but I can't. Something is telling me to open the door. So I do. I twisted the golden knob slowly and a ray of sunshine blinded me. As I walk into the room, my body shifts away from the sun that was shining through the blinds. I sit on my son's small bed, imagining he was still sleeping in it, and me, just watching him breathe. I put my hand on the pillow where his head would be and close my eyes, trying to picture his beautiful face. He had the most wondrous eyes, big and green and always followed you around. I can still remember the day he came into my life. It was such a beautiful day that day.

**FLASHBACK**

**July 23rd, 2009**

Quinn was in labor with Charlie for 5 hours and I honestly felt is if I could feel her pain. Her loud pitched screams made me thank god that I was a man. I thought that both of my hands were going to fall off because she was squeezing them so hard and the verbal abuse wasn't really helping either. The first time around was definitely a more serene experience because she was only in labor with Max for about a half an hour and then bam, she was out. There was so much chaos and then it came to a sudden stop. The final push had arrived and before I knew it, I had a son. I kiss my wife and watch as they clean him off, weigh him and measure him. His cries were pathetic, but it was so good to hear them.

"Here's your little boy." The young nurse said, sitting a bundled Charlie on Quinn's chest as we both gaze at this beautiful little being we both created. His eyes were wide opened and he was staring up at both of us. His crying had stopped and was calm and quiet. He was a perfect baby.

"Hi, sweet boy." Quinn said quietly, rubbing his cheek softly. All I could do was smile and watch.

"I'm gonna go get Max so she can meet her little brother." I said as I kiss my wife on the forehead.

"Okay." Quinn spoke softly.

As I walk into the waiting room, I see Max as she sits in the lap of her Aunt Haley, anxiously waiting. Everyone in the waiting room stands up waiting for me to speak.

"He's here!" I shouted. Everyone celebrated with a hug and Max ran up to me.

"Daddy can I please meet him?" Max politely asked.

"Of course baby, let me talk to everyone real quick." Haley, Nathan, Taylor, Brooke and Julian all flock around me.

"How's Quinn?" Haley asked out of sisterly love, Taylor following.

"She's great. Everything went perfectly, minus the spousal abuse, but I guess it all comes with the job." I spoke, sarcastically. Nathan walked up behind Haley with Jamie in tow.

"I can't wait to see my little nephew." Taylor spoke excitedly.

"I just can't wait to pick out who he looks like more." Haley added.

"He's pretty much all his mother. I don't know why my kids can't get my looks. They're just as good!" I joked.

"Congrats, man. You got yourself a son, now. They're pretty cool to have around." Nathan said, giving Jamie's head a rub.

"Yeah, congratulations, Clay." Julian said, putting his arm around Brooke. Brooke just smiled towards me.

"So, I have a boy cousin to play sports with now!" Jamie exclaimed.

"You sure do, kid. But, he probably won't be able to play any sport until he's much bigger." I said as I pick up my Max.

"Aww man." Jamie said walking away with a pout. Everyone smiles and I head back to take Max to meet her brother.

"Alright guys, once Max meets the brother, you can all come in and meet him." I said, walking away.

"Daddy, what is my brudder's name?" Max asked so sweetly.

"We don't know yet, maybe you can help me and mommy, would you like that?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah." She said with a big smile across her face.

As we arrive back into the room, Quinn's face lights up when she sees her little girl.

"Hi, sweetheart." Quinn spoke softly.

"Mommy, what are gonna nane him?" Max asked.

"Come up here with me, maybe you can help." I lift Max up on to the bed and she snuggles next to Quinn and her new brother.

"He looks funny." Max said, scrunching her face. It was quite comical.

"Well, he was just born, so he hasn't grown into his looks yet, but he will." I said.

"Oh, well, I fink we should nane him Charlie." Max said in her squeaky little voice. The way she pronounced her words

"Charlie, huh? Why do you like that name?" Quinn asked. We both knew exactly why she liked the name, but we wanted to hear it in her words.

"Well cause Charlie and the Capertillar is my fadrite book. First Charlie is ugly and no one wants to play wif him and den he makes a tacoon and turns into a beautiful butterfly and den _everybody _wants to play wif him. Maybe that will happen to him, cause he's not pretty right now." Her explanation of the book was epic and on key, minus a few mispronunciations. And the fact that she was calling her brother ugly was already hysterical and very sisterly of her. Quinn and I tried to hold in our laughter.

"What do you think, Daddy?" Quinn said, looking over at me smiling.

"Charlie sounds perfect. You're a little genius, bug." I said, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Let me hold my boy." I said, reaching out. Quinn hands him to me and I just can't stop staring into his big, deep eyes. I begin to quote the very first few lines of Max's favorite book.

"One day, one bright and sunny day, Charlie the caterpillar was born. The world looked very big to Charlie because he was very, very small… because he was just born."

**

* * *

**

I open my eyes and I'm back where I once was. Charlie's room. Charlie's vacant, quiet room. I wipe the single tear that had fallen onto my cheek and I stand up. I soon hear footsteps and before I know it, Quinn is in the doorway.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Quinn asked, worried.

"I told myself not to come in here, but for some reason nothing was stopping me today. I had to Quinn, I'm sorry. I don't want to forget about my son. I can't. God, I miss him so much." I began to sob and Quinn puts her arms around me.

"I miss him too. A day doesn't go by where I think about it him. Sometimes I find myself calling out his name as if he's still here. We have got to get it together, Clay. We've got to talk to each other about this. I'm tired of hiding our sadness." Quinn said, holding my face as tears fall from hers. I grab her face and wipe her tears.

"I love you, Quinn." I said, kissing her.

"I love you too. Promise me if you ever feel this way again, you'll come to me?" Quinn asked.

"I promise." I answered back. It was quiet a few seconds after that. We both gathered our composure.

"Okay. We have to get ready everyone is going to be here soon." Quinn said, walking towards the door. I follow her, but stop as Quinn grazes her hand across my shoulder and walks towards our room. I stand in the door way and take one more look at Charlie's room and whisper.

"One day, one bright and sunny day, Charlie the caterpillar was born." I quietly close the door and walk slowly down the hallway to my room and begin to get ready for the party.

* * *

**Quinn**

Guests began to arrive including Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Brooke, Julian, Mouth, Skills, Lucas, Peyton and their daughter, Sawyer. It was nice to know that I had a good handful of friends and family that I could lean on when I needed to. After what happened today, I was going to need it, but hopefully we can all just have a good time and forget about it.

"Hey, Aunt Quinn, where's Max at?" Jamie asked.

"Oh, I think she's still upstairs in her room getting ready. I'll go get her." As I walked up stairs, I could hear Max's voice. She must be on the phone.

"Max?" I shout as I crack her door open, but no answer.

"Max, hurry on downstairs, everyone is practically here." As I open her door, she's nowhere in sight, but I still hear her voice. Then I notice the window that she likes to hang out on is opened. She's probably sitting on the damn roof, which I cannot stand. I also smell cigarette smoke. _She is gonna get it! _ I stomp towards the window and begin shouting.

"Max Avery Evans, I swear to god if you're smoking, you're gonna be in so much effing trouble!" I stick my head out the window and she's just smiling at me and pointing to someone else. It was John Ryan. _What is he doing up here with my daughter?_

"Oh, good lord, I thought I was gonna have to smack you around." I said.

"John, I didn't even know you were here. Max what have I told you about this window? It's too dangerous." I scolded.

"Aw, come on, Ma, lighten up. There are far more dangerous things and people out there. She's safer on this window ledge then she is walking around the streets." John spoke. I don't know what it is about this guy, but he creeps me out and I don't really like that fact that he's sitting on the roof with my fourteen year old daughter smoking cigarettes. Then again, he has a daughter too, so he can't be _that_ bad. It just seems like the more and more this man talks, the more I hate him.

"Yeah… what he said." Max retorted. All I had to do was give Max the evil Mom glare and she was up.

"Downstairs… now. John, follow me, we'll get you a drink." I said, agitated.

Max heads downstairs and I follow not too far behind, John following pretty close.

"I apologize, Mrs. Evans, I didn't mean to get Max in trouble." John sincerely spoke.

"Oh, you don't have to apologize. And please, call me Quinn. Max should know better about the window. I've told her no since she was old enough to know how to open it, she just doesn't listen." I spoke.

"Kids, I'll tell ya. Abby is the same way." John said. _Abby? _

"Abby?" I questioned. I was a little bit confused.

"Annie. I'm sorry, I've got a niece Abby, its easy to get their names mixed." John spoke as a laugh followed. I guess that makes more sense now.

"Yeah, I can see that." I chuckled a bit.

* * *

I finally walk out to the patio to see all of my friends having a good time. Max, Jamie and Sawyer were swimming in the pool. Brooke, Haley and Peyton were sitting at the patio table and Clay, Nathan, Lucas, Mouth and Skills were all conversing by the barbeque pit.

"John, Clay and his buddies are over there if you'd like to go say hi and have a few beers. They're all pretty easy going guys." I said, pointing towards all of them.

"John Ryan!" Clay yelled. John walks toward them and gives them all a wave.

"Guys, this is John Ryan. He's the new neighbor across the street and he knows his lawn mowers." Clay spoke. It was obvious he had already consumed a few beers since the party started. John seemed to fit in right away with all the guys. They all couldn't stop talking.

"Ugh, it feels so nice to sit down. I feel like I've been standing all day." I said in a fatigued tone.

"That's because you have been standing all day. You never give yourself a break with these parties." Brooke spoke. She was right.

"I know. I just… I don't know. It keeps my mind off of other things." I said. Ironically, Charlie popped into my head and I quickly tried to change the subject. I could tell they all knew what I was talking about, but they knew better not to bring it up.

"Hales, how's Jamie doing with the basketball try outs? Do we have ourselves a new raven yet?" I ask.

"Well, he's been working really hard since summer has started. He's been training with Nathan and it's going really well, so I guess that's your answer. We're all trying to stay positive and hope for the best." Haley smiles as she speaks of her son. I have always aspired to be as wonderful a mother as Haley is.

"That's great, Haley. We'll all have to catch his try outs." I said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see little jimmy jam on the court. God, all of the kids are growing up so fast. Jamie is about to be on some fantastic kids basketball league. Sawyer can now tie her own shoes and ride a bike without training wheels, not mention, she can swim on her own and Max is about to walk the halls we once walked. It blows my mind." Peyton spoke in awe about all of our kids. She was right on the money about it, though. The kids were getting big and all I could keep thinking about was Charlie when she mentioned Sawyer learning to tie her shoes and ride her bike with no training wheels. We never got to that point in his life, and we never will, but I will forever have those three precious years locked away in my memory for the rest of my life.

We were talking and reminiscing about our high school days when Max ran up to sit next to me, getting my clothes wet.

"Aw, Max, come on, you're getting my clothes wet." I wined.

"Why don't you cry about it?" Max said and with out a chance for me to move, she quickly sat on my lap. It was a lost cause.

"Max Avery Evans!" I shouted. However, I seemed to be the only one that wasn't laughing and I decided that maybe it wasn't that big of a deal. Max's face just lit up from all the laughter.

"You know, you better watch your little Evans. I'm pretty sure we have a surprise for you, but if you don't get off me, you don't get it." She got up right away.

"What is it!" She asked with excitement.

"Hey, Daddy? Don't we have a surprise for Max?" I shouted to Clay. He looked around at all the guys, faking a confused face.

"We do?" Clay shouted back.

"Guys, come on, seriously! What is the surprise?" Max begged.

"Hey, Nate, go retrieve the package. I can't leave this grill." Clay said in all seriousness.

Everyone except for Jamie and Sawyer knew what was going on because those two would tell Max right away. Nathan walked into the garage and no more than a few seconds later, he appeared but with a puppy on a leash.

"Oh my God! You got me a puppy!" Max said, running full speed to the baby golden retriever. She picked it up and cuddled it in her arms.

"He's so cute!" Max's grin stretched to her ears and beyond she was so happy. Sawyer and Jamie jumped out of the pool and ran to the puppy. We all gathered around to get a good luck at the dog. The kids were in heaven.

"We should make him like air-bud! The dog that plays basketball!" Jamie shouted.

"That's definitely a possibility." Max said to Jamie.

"On one condition, young lady." I began to speak.

"You begged and begged and now you have, but responsibilities come with this little guy. You have to give him his food and water, potty training is a must because I do not want to see _any _surprises on my spotless floors." I said in my strict motherly tone.

"Oh, I will! I promise!" Max put the puppy down, leaving Jamie and Sawyer to play tug of war with him. She walked over to me.

"Thank you so much, Mom. I promise I'll take care of him." She said genuinely.

"You're welcome, but thank your Dad mostly. He's the one that made me give in." I said looking over at my grinning husband.

"Thanks, Daddy. I can't wait to name him." She hugged him closely and walked back to the dog. John stepped in to talk.

"If you raise that dog right, he'll become your best friend. I had a dog just like him, and he was the best dog I ever owned." John spoke with seriousness in his voice. Max squinted her eyes from the sun and smiled.

"I definitely want him to be the best dog I ever have." Max spoke.

"The _only _dog you'll ever have." I chimed in, but with a smile.

"Hey, do you think Monday we can go to town and pick him up some toys and get him a cool bed and other awesome things?" Max asked.

"Well, I have a session and your dad has a meeting, so we'll probably be gone for most of the day, but we can meet up?" I said.

"Well, I can just call Leah from dance class. She's wanted to hang out this summer, so I guess that works." Max said.

"Okay, that sounds fine, but please no shopping spree. Strictly puppy supplies." I warn.

"Deal." Max quickly spoke.

"Alright, folks, it was nice chatting, Max, congrats on that puppy, but I gotta get goin." John said while putting his sunglasses on. It seems like he always has those sunglasses on.

"Alright, man, thanks a lot for stopping by." Clay said.

"Bye John, have a good night." I said.

"See ya, thanks again. Nice meetin ya'll." With that, he waved his hand and then he was gone. He seemed like a nice guy, but there was still something that was very off about this guy.

The night continued with the consumption of alcoholic beverages, out of control children, cute puppy moments, and before we know it, it was time for everyone to leave and we had to clean up. Max had fallen asleep on the couch with her un-named puppy. I grabbed a blanket and covered them up, kissed her cheek, gave the puppy's head a pat, and whispered goodnight. I walked back outside to help Clay clean up.

"Max is passed out on the couch with the dog; I figure we should just leave her so he doesn't wake up and run around all night." I informed Clay.

"Okay, sounds good." He smiled and leaned it to kiss me, of course returning the favor.

"Today was good." I said, smiling at my husband.

"It was." Clay spoke back.

"Seems like you got yourself a new neighbor friend, huh? You and John talked a lot tonight, I noticed." I said.

"Yeah, he's a pretty cool guy. I still feel like I know him from somewhere. He looks so familiar to me." Clay said with question in his voice.

"Maybe it's a past life thing." I said jokingly.

"Oh, yeah, I never thought about it that way." Clay said, obviously joking right back.

We threw away all trash, put away all pool toys, and did all dishes and then finally, we went to bed. Aside from the sad part of the afternoon, today had gone well. Even though I've lost my son, I still have my daughter and always will. When she's happy, I'm happy. When she's sad, I'm sad. When she cries, I cry. When she can't sleep, I can't sleep. The list is endless and I am proud to be a Mother to my Daughter.

* * *

**Alright, So I think that the ending was wayyyy cheesy, but like I said in my above statement, I kind of rushed and got lazy, so I ended it a little abruptly. I really hope you guys liked it. Please, please, please, please leave me some reviews. Ya'll need to give Clay and Quinn fanfic a chance!**

**Thanks!**


	4. I'll Brace Myself For When Youre Done P1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**HELLO! Today is the day things start to get interesting. I felt as though while I was writing this that I should do it in parts. That's why this chapter is not very long. The story is definitely starting to build up, though. I really hope you guys enjoy it! However, any of you that are actually interested in this story are probably going to be frustrated that I left it at a cliff hanger. What's not to love about those? I'm really starting to enjoy writing crime drama. :)**

**Give this story a chance and please leave some reviews! I'd really appreciate it!  
**

**LOVE.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**"I'll Brace Myself For When You're Done"**

**Part I**

**Max**

**June 2nd, 2017**

As I was walking out the door to leave, I realized that I had forgotten to call my Mom to let her know that I was leaving. As I walk down the walk way to the side walk, I pull my phone out of my back pocket. Before dialing, I see John sitting on his front porch and I wave.

"Hey, kid, where ya headin?" He shouted.

"I'm going to the pet store to buy Ozzy some cool puppy stuff!" I shouted back excitedly.

"So his name is Ozzy, huh? Good name, you have fun." John shouted once more.

"Thanks, I will." I shouted back with a smile. I then turned around and continued walking, proceeding to dial my Mom's cell when I receive an incoming text message.

**_ Leah Wells: Hey, girl, we're still meeting up, right?_**

**_ Me: Yeah, meet me at Clothes Over Bro's. My Aunt Brooke wanted to give me something, so we gotta stop there first._**

**_ Leah: Alright, see you in 10!_**

**_Me: See ya :)_**

I sent my final text and _then_ was able to dial my Mom's phone number. It rang three times and then she answered.

"Hey, have you left yet?" My Mom asks on the other end. Before I can answer her, I'm silent as I stop in my tracks. I feel as if I'm being followed, so I slowly turn around and see nothing.

"Max? Hello? Are you there?" My Mom impatiently asks. I finally snap out of it and answer back.

"Sorry, lost my train of thought. Yeah, I'm heading towards the boutique right now. Leah is meeting me there." I answer.

"You're walking by yourself? Honey, I thought you and Leah were going to walk together?" My worried Mother asked.

"Mom, come on. I'm fourteen years old. It's like a ten minute walk from our house." I retort back.

"I know, but I'm your Mother, I'm supposed to worry. Look, I have to get back to work, but please be safe, don't do anything stupid, don't steal, don't spend over a hundred bucks and call me when you're on your way home, okay?" She said quickly and strictly like she always did.

"Okay, okay, okay, I got it. Go take pictures of things." I said attempting to shoo her off the phone.

"Love you, baby." She spoke fast.

"Love you too, bye." By the time I hung up the phone, I was at least 5 minutes away from hitting the town square, but something caught my eye. I heard a familiar bark, but it was away from where I needed to be. I went to check it out, but as I got closer, the area got darker because the sun was making an attempt to set and the big trees didn't help. Then suddenly, I see a little puppy roaming around, barking up at one of the trees.

"Oz?" I say walking up towards the dog. He was wearing the same collar and had the same white spot on top of his head. I kneel down to pick up my dog.

"Ozzy… how the hell did you get out of the house?" I ask out loud, knowing I wouldn't get an answer back. Then I hear the sound of running. It's John Ryan and he's out of breath.

"John? Is everything okay?" I ask. I was very curious as to what was going on and how my dog got out of the house. Not to mention, why he was running.

"Well, I'm guessing he was in your garage." John stated. Something didn't seem right.

"No? I don't think so. I left him in his cage inside the house. How would he have gotten into the garage?" I was very confused because I specifically remember putting him in his cage and leaving the cage on the kitchen floor." I explained.

"Well, I was sittin on my front porch and I saw that little pup squeeze his way out of the garage. I guess someone left your garage door cracked." John explained. I felt like I was going crazy, because I really was certain that I locked him up so he wouldn't wander around.

"That is so odd. I guess I'm going insane. Thanks for trying to help, though. I'll have to take him back home. Come on little guy." I said while holding Ozzy and heading back towards my house.

"Well, actually would you mind helping me find my watch? When he got out, I ran for him and lost my watch along the way. It's really important to me." John asked very politely. I guess I had to return the favor, since he attempted to help catch my bad puppy.

"Sure, I can do that." I said nicely.

"Let's look back there real quick." John said, pointing to where I had found Oz.

"Why would it be there? You didn't even go that far." I asked, curiously.

"Well, maybe Oz got it and then dropped it. I just really wanna be sure it's not anywhere around here first. We can work our way up to your house. If we can't find it, then I guess it's gone forever." John said in a very sad tone. I want to help him, but at the same time, I'm starting to get a little freaked out by the way he's acting.

"Okay, I'll just use my cell phone light. These trees make it extra dark when the sun's going down. It's great for shade though, I used to hang out down here all the time when with my friends when I was a kid." I stated. As I continued shining the light on the ground, I found nothing and began to realize that John had suddenly turned quiet. When I turned around, he was gone and so was Oz. I was so utterly confused as to what the hell was going on that I felt as if I were being Punk'd, but then I snapped back to reality.

"Uhh… John? Hello?" I shouted, but got no reply back. I started getting scared. Not only did John just vanish into thin air, but so did my dog. I didn't even hear him barking.

I start walking back to where I had first found Oz. As I walk, I pass the big windy, twisted trees we all used to climb when we were younger and recall the time I climbed all the way to the top of the biggest tree and couldn't get down. I was embarrassed and didn't want anyone to go get help, so I decided to fall and hit every branch on the way down, breaking my arm and my ankle. My parents were thrilled.

"John? Ozzy? Where the hell did you go?" I shouted, starting to get frustrated and annoyed.

All of sudden, I feel a jolt to the back of my head and a hand over my mouth. I can feel the presence of a man. I start to pass out in his arms, but he holds me up so I don't fall to the ground. Then everything went black.

* * *

**I know, I know, it's short. But don't worry, things are gonna start getting way more interesting. Total drama fest ahead.**

**Here are a few things you can look forward to:**

**-The Arrival that Never Was**

**-Frantic  
**

**-Breakdown  
**

**-A House In The Woods**

**- John Ryan is John Forrester**

**THANKS :D  
**


	5. I'll Brace Myself For When Youre Done P2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Well, clearly you all deserve an explanation as to why it's taking me so damn long to create another chapter. Good news and bad news. Good news? There's an explanation. The bad news? It's not a very good one. I've just completely forgot about this story. At first I was on a roll, throwin out chapters every 2 days, then writer's block kicked in, and then forgetfulness set in. I'm soooo sorry I forgot about you guys! **

**I know the last review I got from YellowFlash1290 kind of gave me a kick in the toosh, unfortunately it took me about 4 months to read the review. Thank you, by the way! I wasn't really discouraged, just forgetful. But you inspired me to finish up Chapter 5, Part 2. (Which had been just chillin out in the documents, untouched. **

**Anyways, this is part 2 of chapter 5. I hope you're not disappointed in my work. I know it's been so long. I apologize. I promise I'll try and keep up on writing the chapters!**

**Thank you so much, and sorry again! Enjoy the read! Please leave me some lovin reviews!  
**

**-Jude  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**"I'll Brace Myself for When You're Done"**

**Part II**

**Brooke**

**June 2nd 2017**

I'm sitting behind the counter, watching countless women walk in and out. It's been over fifteen minutes and Max still isn't here. I get out my cell phone to try and dial her, but I got no answer. It went straight to her voice mail. I wanted to try and get everything under control before I had to call Quinn or Clay and ask them if they've heard from their child. No parent likes that question. Soon, I look over at her friend, who was sitting on the couch with a cell phone in one hand, and her head in the other. She looked like she was getting really impatient.

"Hey, why don't you walk up to her house? Maybe she fell asleep or something? I'm just starting to get kind of worried." I ask Leah.

"Yeah, I'll go check. She probably lost track of time playing with the dog." Leah said with a smile and then walked out the door.

I smile and try dialing her cell phone once more.

* * *

**Haley**

"Dude, you're so kicking my seat." I said as my son Jamie continued to tap the back of my driver's seat unintentionally.

"Oops, sorry. So, why are we going to Aunt Quinn and Uncle Clay's?" Jamie asked.

"Quinn called and asked me if I would go check on the puppy." I said looking at him through the rear view mirror.

"Sweet! Can I play with him when we get there?" Jamie asked excitedly.

"Maybe for a little bit, but she really just wanted me to give him some food and then put him back in the cage. Plus, you have training today." I informed Jamie.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Man, I need to start focusing." Jamie said as if he were a grown man. For a 10 year old, he has his head on pretty straight. He made me smile.

"You are so much like your Dad it's not even funny." I said while pulling into the driveway.

"Who is that?" Jamie asked, seeing a girl at the front porch. She turned around when she saw us and Jamie and I got out of the car.

"Hi, I'm Max's friend Leah. We were supposed to meet up at Clothes Over Bros. but that was almost 25 minutes ago. I have no idea where she could be, that's why I came by here, but no one is answering. Do you know where she is?" Leah asked with worry and question written all over face. This was very odd to hear about Max. She was always on time anywhere she went and she would always let them know if she was running late. This is where I start to worry. I really don't want to have to call Quinn. She nor Clay needs this.

"Did you try her cell?" I ask.

"Yeah, millions of times, but it just keeps going to voice mail. Brooke has tried too." She stated.

"Well, let's go inside. I have to check on the dog." I unlock the front door with the spare key they left for me and Jamie and Leah follow behind me.

"Max?" I shouted just in case she really was here. So did Leah and Jamie, but no answer. I was also having trouble finding this dog.

"Mom, it looks like Ozzy got out." Jamie said pointing to the opened cage door. The door leading to the garage was also opened, not to mention a crack in the big garage door big enough for the dog to squeeze through.

"Oh, no, now they're both missing?" Leah said in sort of a sarcastic, yet panicked

tone.

"Hey, we'll find them." I said with confidence.

"Mom, what are we going to do?" Jamie asked.

"I'm gonna have to call Quinn and Clay. The question is… who do I call first?" I spoke not sounding thrilled at all to have to tell my sister and brother in law that their child is missing.

* * *

**Clay**

"Trenton, the problem is… I can't just sign this kid if he doesn't want to be signed. He's 18 year's old. Legally, he can do whatever he wants." I shout.

"Evans, I don't give a shit what he wants. I need you to be at your best and just convince this kid to sign. I don't care if you have to tie him up and drag him here. Let's make this happen." My Boss yelled.

"Alright, sir." I said sitting down, propping my feet up on the table.

"Mr. Evans? Your sister in law is on line one. She said it's an emergency?" The secretary spoke, attempting to run in her heels, but really she just shuffled through the door.

I look at my Boss and he gives me a nod as though I would have just ignored it if he wouldn't have given me the nod. Emergency or not, I take all family calls.

"Thanks, Charlotte." I said. I looked at the phone, my eyes glued to the blinking red button engraved 'line 1' My heart is skipping beats and I'm beyond anxious to know why my sister is calling me saying there's an emergency. You know, that anxiousness people get when they know something bad is coming there way? Not the type of anxiousness where you think you've just broke 80 on the golf course, the bad anxiousness. _Stop saying anxiousness_. My hand touches the phone and I put it to my ear.

"Haley? What's going on? What's the emergency?"

"Clay, It's Max. Nobody can find her. She was supposed to meet her friend, Leah at the boutique a half an hour ago and she never showed. She's not at your house either. The weird part is that the dog is missing too. His cage door was opened, the door leading to the garage was opened and the garage door was cracked. I didn't know what to do, so I thought I'd call you and I'm starting to get really worried." Haley ranted. My heart started beating faster. The thought of Max not showing up anywhere and not on time was absurd because that girl was perfect in every way and never, ever was late. That's why I have this aching feeling in my chest that something is wrong. I gathered my composure and took a deep breath.

"Okay, have you called Quinn?" I asked.

"To be honest, I didn't have the guts. I don't know how she'll react." Haley spoke honestly. I don't blame her. Quinn is made of glass and she can be easily broken in an instant.

"Don't worry about it, that's why I asked. I'll call her. Just… stay at the house in case she shows up and call as many people as you can and ask around if they've seen her. I'll be home in ten minutes." I hung up the phone, grabbed my suit coat and brief case and ran like hell out of the building. My boss took it as a sign that it really must have been an emergency because he didn't say a word and neither did I until I opened my cell phone to call Quinn. I had a lump in my throat that I harshly swallowed. I sadly hoped in the back of my brain that Quinn wouldn't answer, meaning, I wouldn't have to tell her and Max would be home by the time I got there and we wouldn't have to deal with any shenanigans, but that was wishful thinking. The phone rang twice and my wife's voice took over.

"Hey, baby, why are you calling so early? Did Trenton let you take the day off?" Quinn's voice was so happy and bright. My heart was already breaking.

"Umm, no, he didn't. Haley called me. I have to tell you something, but please don't panic?" I said, voice shaky.

"Well, when you put that way... I'm already panicking, Clay. What is it? What happened? Is Max okay? Jamie?" Quinn asked with worry in her voice.

"Leah waited for over a half an hour at the boutique and Max never showed. Haley said the dog is missing too and no one can get a hold of Max. I'm leaving work right now. I told Haley to stay at the house in case she comes home." I jumbled quickly because the longer it took me to say, the harder it would be to put in words. Quinn was quiet on the other line. I could tell she was trying to gather composure the same as I had done.

"She… umm… she'll be okay. I'm sure she's just walking the dog. Maybe she got lost?" Quinn said. I wish she was right. The way she spoke was unsettling. It was almost like she was in denial. I could hear the tears in her voice already.

"I'll… umm, I'll meet you at home." She spoke softly.

"I love you, baby." I said on the other end.

"I love you too." She quietly said and then hung up the phone.

**Quinn**

When Max was born, she became my life. I told her I would never let anyone hurt her. I was her protector. I kept her safe. I told her Mommy and Daddy would never leave her and that just because Charlie was gone doesn't mean she was going to go away too. And now, here I am, driving 20 miles over the speed limit, trying to come up with different scenarios in my head as to why my little girl hasn't returned home yet.

I dialed Max's cell for the third time in 5 minutes.

_Hey, It's Max. Leave a message and I'll call you back. Mom, keep it short and sweet. I'm sure I'll hear about it all day whatever it is you have to tell me. Thanks. _

She says that in her voice mail because every time I leave messages on her phone, I always tend to drag on with what I'm trying to tell her when really, I could just tell her to call me back and _then _tell her all about it.

"Sweetheart, it's Mom. Everyone is really worried and doesn't know where you are. Please, please call me or your Dad, or Aunt Haley, or Aunt Brooke. Call anybody. Please, baby, you're really starting to worry me. I love you." I hang up the phone, wipe a tear away, and pull into my driveway next to a cop car. My mind starts racing and the very first thing I imagined was that the cop was here to tell us they found Max, then the worst came to mind and I started to get really nervous walking up to my front door.

As I enter I see Clay standing up from the couch walking towards me. He puts his arms around me and embraces me. We stand there for a good five minutes until I push myself away.

"What's going on? Where is she? Why is there a cop here?" I ask, starting to become frantic.

"Baby, sit down. Just breathe. Come on." Clay spoke to me, leading me to the couch as I sit next to my sister, Haley, who I can tell has been crying.

"Hi, Mrs. Evans, My name is Officer Greenburg. A couple of my guys were patrolling right outside the town square by that green area. You know, nothing but trees?" He asked.

"Yeah, Max used to climb them. Will someone please tell me what's going on?" I started getting impatient, my hands were shaking, but my sister grabbed onto one and Clay started rubbing my back.

"Well, my men always do a little searching back there cause a place like that is a place where a lot of criminal activity like drug deals go on. Walkin around, one of my men came across this." The round man handed me a Ziploc bag. Inside of the Ziploc bag was a cell phone. It was flipped open and I could see either sides of the phone. The front of the screen was busted, which I know for a fact was never like that and the other side where the numbers were, looked to be in tact. My mind was thrown into chaos when I saw what they really wanted me to see. _Blood._ There was blood on the inside of the phone. Not a lot, but enough to put you in shock, thinking it's your daughter's. My mind was going in circles and I felt like I was going to faint.

"No. No. Not my baby. No. This isn't hers. It can't be. Max doesn't ever get hurt. She's careful. She doesn't go places she's not supposed to." I was frantic. It was worse than I was when I had walked into my front door. I couldn't control my body. I felt numb. I felt like I couldn't move. I felt like I was over and done with.

"It's okay, baby. It's okay. We're gonna find her, I promise." Clay said, trying to ease my pain.

"I'm gonna call in the detective and we'll get a search party going as soon as possible. This is an amber alert, so I'll make it known and have it broadcasted on all news channels." The Officer stated. It was comforting to know that he was on top of his game, getting a search party going and broadcasting it news wide, but it was also very chilling to know that it was my daughter that's being searched for.

"Thank you, Sir." Clay spoke, shook the man's hand and then Officer lead himself out. I sat on the couch, staring out the window. I was in shock.

I pray to God she's okay. I pray that whoever took my child will get what they deserve. I pray that she comes home unmarked and untouched. I pray that she's not scared. I pray that she's on her way home. _Please, baby come home._

* * *

**Alright, well that's a wrap for Chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed it. The ending was pushed on rather quickly. I have a lot of different things in store for the upcoming chapters. Don't wanna put up a list right now though.**

**Thanks again!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, PLEASE! :)  
**


End file.
